


Late Nights

by alycatt2015



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycatt2015/pseuds/alycatt2015
Summary: "You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friends place and i should call the cops but my dog likes you sooo???"Or when Winry drunkenly stumbles into an apartment.





	Late Nights

Winry stumbled down the street giggling a bit after the night she had. Her friend Rose lived close by so she decided to just crash on her couch.  
  
Tripping over the stairs she looked for Roses apartment door. Winry skimmed over the numbers and opened one of the doors quickly and giggled slightly. Heading towards the living room winry looked around. 'Rose must've redecorated, the place looks more manly!' Finding the couch winry layed down quietly snuggling the pillow.  
  
"Ahhh. Night night." Win giggled and fell asleep.  
  
\--  
  
Edward woke up to his dog Den barking in the living room. "DEN! SHUT UP!" Ed yelled. Huffing, Edward slowly got up and walked out to the living room only to see blonde hair spilling over the couch. "Al? Is that you? You could've told me you were com--."  
  
Walking closer Ed noticed the female laying on the couch. Den licked the womans face as Edward examined her. 'Who the fuck is she?' Her hair fell in ripples around her sleeping face, she was dressed in nightclub clothing. A tight mini skirt and a white tank top riding  up her stomach. Blushing, Ed brought up a leg and nudged her shoulder.  
  
"Hey... Hey!" The girl mumbled and opened her eyes, sitting up a bit. "Who the hell are you and why are you on my couch?"

Winry sat up looking at a young blonde man staring strangely at her. "Huh?"  
  
"I asked who the hell are you?" Winrys eyes lit up, realizing this isnt home. Nor is it Roses place.  
  
"Uh- um... I uh..." Ed got impatient.  
  
"C'mon.. Spit it out!" Ed crossed his arms as the woman looked up at him.  
  
"Uh... My name is Winry- I uh... I know your neighbor Rose... I meant to go to hers but ended up here?" Ed stared at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
Den jumped up onto the girl Winrys lap and licked her face. "Well... Den seems to like you. And I know Rose well enough to know she has good friends. So... Do you want some coffee?"  
  
Winry nodded as the dog licked her. "So... uh... whats your name?" Ed turned back to her and smiled.  
  
"Oh. My names Edward. You can call me Ed."  Ed turned back to the kichenette. Winry looked around and followed Ed to the kitchen.  
  
Edward put on a pot of coffee and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Winry looked around his small kitchen. Everything was mostly like Roses apartment. The only diffrence was the decor.  
  
"You have a uh... /unique/ style..." winry stated, looking questionably at punk rocker coat hangers along the wall. Edward turned the stink eye toward her.  
  
"What do you have against my style?" Winrys eyes widened and smiled slightly.  
  
"I j-just dont know how I couldeve gotten confused thats all!" Ed rolled his eyes and began to pour two cups of black coffee for each. Kindly, he put down sugar for Winry to use.  
  
"So how do you know Rose?" Edward asked, taking a sip as winry began to pour sugar into her coffee.  
  
"We met in college, we were roommates. We eventually just became best friends." Edward smiled at the answer.  
  
"Yeah, she always was the kind to befriend someone like you." That answer ticked Winry off.  
  
"Listen mister. I hope you know, i have a masters in engineering in and a minor in prosthetics." Ed laughed and looked her right in the eye.  
  
"Missy, i have two masters. One in Alchemic Research and the second in human and weapon chemistry. So dont even." Winry huffed and turned back to her coffee.  
  
"Why does a man like you even leave your damn door unlocked?"  
  
"Maybe because I trust my neighbors not to come barging in at the middle of the night." Winry laughed at that one.  
  
"Youve got a point."  
  
"So..." The awkward silence made winry feel uncomfortable. "Where'd you go to school?"  
  
Edward laughed. "Where do you think! The only school in Amestris." Ed stopped laughing and sighed. "I was going to go to Xing but work wouldnt allow me to go anywhere else." Winrys eyebrow raised.  
  
"Who do you work for?" Ed sipped his coffee setting it down and smirking.  
  
"The fuhrer." Winry choked and coughed sputtering coffee everywhere.

"I-Im sorry... you work for WHO?!" Ed laughed at her exaggeration.  
  
"The fuhrer." Ed looked into Winrys eyes wearing a straight face as winry looked baffled.  
  
"So w-what do you do?" Ed hummed in thought to her question.  
  
"I do research on top secret missions for him. Sometimes I even go on those missions." Ed winked at his uninvited guest.  
  
"What do you research?" Ed looked at Winry dead on.  
  
"That's classified." Winrys mouth dropped into an 'o' and her cheeks pinkend a little."what about you huh? What do you do?"  
  
Winry scratched at the back of her neck. "Nothing as cool as you sadly! But im researching robotic prosthesis." Edward stared at her intently.  
  
"Oh, so have you worked on one at all? A mechanical one i mean." Winry smiled and walked into the living room and grabbed her purse. Pulling out her almost dead phone she opened up her pictures.  
  
Scrolling through she found the pictures she was looking for. Shoving her phone in Edwards face she had him scroll through. "So this is my first project! It was a mess!!!! This is my first actual non mechanical prosthetic. This is a foot I made out of metal and wiring. I decided to finish the foot and add a calf and shin. I never actually put it on anyone. The surgery would be crazy difficult. Replacing nerves in the knee with wires." Winry continued ranting as Ed scrolled through her photos.  
  
Scrolling a little too far Ed found a not-so-nice picture of winry in a naughty brassier. Ed stopped on that and coughed a little. Winry didnt noticed until he made a noise.  
  
Her face turned a dark shade of red. "That's not what it looks like." Ed smirked and laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah? It looks like a picture of you with a lacey black bra. Or am I mistaken?" Winry yanked the phone out of his hands. "I needed to feel good about myself so i took some pictures." There was a short silence. "That's all."  
  
Ed touched her shoulder kindly. "Well you looked great in it." He winked as she blushed. Winry huffed and straightened up looking at the time. "Holy shit its 11:13 already?" Ed looked at the clock on the wall and sure enough.   
  
"Do you need to be anywhere?" Edward asked, standing up to put the coffee cups in the sink.  
  
"Yeah, I promised my grandmother I'd take her to lunch." Winry stood as well, collecting her purse.  
  
"Let me show you out." He walked her to the front entrance and opened the door for her to exit.  
  
"Wait- before you leave... mind if i see your phone?" Ed asked. Winry raised an eyebrow and handed it to him. Ed clicked along and closed her phone, smiling.  
  
"Next time youre in a drunken stupor... just call me." Ed winked and closed the door. Winry opened her cellphone to find that he had put his number in her contacts. Sending a quick text, winry took off to her destination.  
  
Ed leaned against his door, smiling. Walking back to his bedroom, he heard his phone go off. Picking it up off the end table he saw a unknown number. Opening up the message, Ed laughed.  
  
"Maybe you and I could grab some drinks BEFORE I end up in your apartment ;)."  
  
"How about this Saturday at 5?"  
  
"Deal."


End file.
